1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to water sports garment. More particularly, the disclosure relates to water sports garment with stitchless seams.
2. Description of Related Art
Waterproof wears are commonly used in water sports, such as diving, surfing and canoeing. The waterproof wears that are used in water sports must have the characteristics of lightweight, elasticity, buoyancy, being easy to put on and take off and tactual comfort of skin contact in order to allow the wearer to keep warm and to move without substantial constraints. The most commonly used material is foamed rubber.
Waterproof wears are made by joining separate waterproof sheets together. The joint is formed by sewing and/or adhesive bonding. The sewing operation causes waterproofness deficiency in long-term use of the waterproof wears, as well as irritation to the wearer's skin by repeated scratching.
Therefore, some water sports garment manufacturers have developed the process of using a sealant, tape, or liquid glue, to cover or replace the surface of the stitched rubber foam in order to overcome the defects caused by pinholes or sewing threads. But the sealant increases the thickness of the seam (glue plus threads plus sealant), and that impacts the aesthetic appearance. Moreover the sealant does not have high elasticity and thus decreases the stretchability of rubber foam sheets.